ash to the wind
by Regal-Song
Summary: As the world stops around them, Regina is reassured by an unlikely ally. Post 3x22


I don't know yet what I feel about the finale. What I do know is that, I haven't lost hope for Regina's happiness.

* * *

The entire diner was silent. Robin's heart stopped as he stepped away from Marian's embrace, realising, slowly, what was happening. Overwhelmed by her return, at seeing her alive, he hadn't for a moment thought that it shouldn't be possible. Marian was dead, she was gone; slowly, he let his hands fall from her hair, the tips of his fingers trailing along the course fabric of her shawl.

She felt real, she felt tangible, she felt alive.

But she couldn't be.

He slowly stepped away from her, feeling his heart break all the more as she looked up at him; she was confused and afraid, reaching out for his hand as he slipped away from her. It was as if the world around them hadn't existed for those moments, where he'd kissed her forehead and muttered benedictions into the skin of her brow.

Not a single person in that room had breathed for so long before the sound of high heels on linoleum pierced the silence, bringing him back to the present like a hammer to the heart. The little bell above the door screamed, falling off it's hook and ringing in his ears as it hit the floor.

He turned, feeling his insides ripping apart as the door nearly rattled off it's hinges, the glass breaking and shattering with the force of the slam; warm tears burned at his eyes as he heard one strangled sob before the bang.

Around him, not a single person moved. All eyes were unable to turn away from him or the scene of mother and son, reuniting. Roland began to fuss, unsure in Marian's arms, but she held him firm. He could feel her gaze on his back and he pressed his eyes closed, feeling the warm tears trickle down his cheeks as she spoke.

"Robin?"

He couldn't turn away from the door.

Marian was real and alive behind him and their son was held firmly in her arms, as he should be. The world should feel whole, it should feel set to rights. Instead, Robin felt like he was splitting.

A hand at his elbow made him jump and he turned with red-rimmed eyes to the woman that stepped up beside him.

"I'll talk to her." She spoke softly and he could see a guilt in her eyes that ran deep.

"No love," Hook stepped up behind her, gently ushering Emma aside as he grabbed Robin's shoulder with his good hand, gripping his neck firmly as a friend would. The pirate looked into Robin's eyes, dipping his head with a reassuring glance. "I will speak with her."

"Thank you," Robin choked feeling as though his feet were glued to the spot - halfway between the woman he loved and the woman he was supposed to love. And his mind was in such a shambles, so torn up by the sound of Regina's sobs playing over in his mind and Marian's voice calling his name, that he couldn't work out which each of them were supposed to be.

* * *

Hook found Regina not far from the diner, she'd made her way into the park, sat down on a bench and turned her back to the world. He walked up slowly, clearing his throat so as not to startle her. She turned to him quickly and he could barely see evidence of her tears unshed. Unsurprising, he thought; the Queen wouldn't cry out here.

"I won't ask if you're okay."

"Thank you," She sounded almost relieved and it brought a brief smile to his face as he lowered himself to sit beside her.

"Good bench choice," He smirked and he could feel her eyes at the side of his head. "Nice shadows, really hard to be seen by anyone who doesn't know where to look."

"But you do?" She narrowed her eyes and Hook smiled sadly, turning to meet her eye with an expression that bellied his past.

"I do."

"We're more alike than we realise, aren't we?"

Hook shrugged. "I've known that for some time, love."

"Did Emma send you?"

Hook leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees; he watched as Regina twisted her fingers in her hand, the only outward appearance that she was churning up on the inside. "Not precisely." He shook his head. "She offered to speak to you, on Robin's behalf, but I thought my insight would be more welcome, considering the circumstances."

"How ironic." She scoffed and Hook laughed gently.

"Indeed."

They sat for a while in silence. Hook studied her as the night became darker and she tilted her head up towards the stars, watching as, one by one, they cluttered up the sky. The moon rose above them and he smiled softly as her profile was highlighted by a soft blue glow.

"You shouldn't give up on him."

Regina sighed, dropping her head and pressing her eyes closed. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "What are these people always harping on about, love? Hope."

She turned to him sharply, her eyes ablaze but with anguish instead of venom. "I tried hope and look where it's gotten me."

"This is just a moment." He edged closer on the bench and she edged further away. "There will be more like it," She looked him in the eye and with the moonlight brightening her face, he could see the pain in her eyes. "There will be hardships, but it will pass."

"Not in my experience."

Hook sighed. "Yes it has, love." He reached out, resting his hand over her's in her lap. "You have your son and you have his love. What would that have been had you not fought for him?"

"That's different." Her voice was thick.

"No, it's not."

"What makes you think that he even wants me now?"

Hook let his hand slip from her's, moving it back into his lap as he turned his head to look back out at the lake and the trees before them. "I saw his eyes when he turned around and you weren't there."

"He has his wife back, Roland has his mother."

"And he will have his mother, no matter what his father chooses." Hook smiled gently, meeting her eye again. "But it is a choice, Regina, one that is not yet written in stone."

"He was supposed to be my second chance."

"He may still be."

Regina shook her head. "I've tried too hard and lost too much," She sighed. "I can't do this again." She stood up, moving away from the bench with an even stride and her head held high, determined not to let the tears that burned behind her eyes, free.

"When I lost my Milah, I thought I'd never love again." She stopped in her tracks with her back to him; she didn't turn, but he knew somehow, he had her attention. "For three hundred years I chased Rumpelstiltskin across realms to exact my revenge; I believe you know the feeling." He could see her shoulders slump and felt a pang in his heart when she wrapped her arms around herself. "A second chance is never easy, love," He was almost pleading. "Especially for people like us."

Regina turned slowly. "And what do you suggest, Pirate? For people like us?"

He smiled genuinely up at her. "Don't give up just because the way is hard."

"It's what I'm good at."

"Aren't you the one that said you make your own destiny?" He smirked and Regina scowled. She studied him for a long moment, feeling her insides continue to churn but for the small spark of hope the pirate had reignited.

"I don't know how to play fair." She choked with a nervous smile and Hook chuckled.

"He's a good man, odd enough choice as it is for you." He grinned and Regina glared, good-naturedly. "So I suggest you learn."

The End.


End file.
